ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXX X-Division Championship
DXX X-Division Championship http://i43.tinypic.com/2566avo.png Details Current Holder Justin Matthews Date Won (Massacre) Next Defence Unknown Promotion D-Generation XX Brand Massacre The D-Generation XX X-Division Championship (previously unofficially known as the DXX Australasian Championship and DXX Arabian Championship when held by an Australian or Arabian Superstar) is a professional e-wrestling championship. Currently, it is the third highest ranked championship on the Massacre brand of D-Generation XX. History The first recognised X-Division Champion was Wes Zephaniah, who defeated seven men in a battle royal match at The Rebirth Pay-Per-View event in January 2008. He held the belt for little over a month before losing to Alex Shelley in a 'Luchas de Apuestas' match on the March 4th episode of Monday Night Massacre, but won it back in the subsequent rematch at WrestleMania II at the end of that month. Zephaniah's second title reign lasted twice as long as his first, although he didn't defend his title until five weeks after winning it. His first challenger was Kurt Angle, and after successfully beating him, and going another several weeks without defending his title yet again, he took on Money In The Bank winner Kevin Kompiler after he won a number 1 contenders match for the right to face the champion. However Zephaniah's luck ran out when they met on May 28 as Kompiler successfully wrestled the title away from him. Kompiler held the title for over a month before vacating it without defending it, in order to concentrate on his newly won DXX Championship. In the weeks leading up to the SummerSlam 2008 Pay-Per-View a Glory Hunt tournament took place with points being earned for each victory, and the two Superstars with the most points faced each other at the Pay-Per-View. The two were Chase Andrews and White Cloud, and on the night Cloud successfully won the match to begin his first reign as X-Division Champion. Shortly after winning the title he unofficially changed the name of it to the DXX Australasian Championship. Four months after winning the title he announced his retirement from wrestling, vacating the title in the process. At the Pay-Per-View Facing Extinction Bobby Marshall successfully defeated Petey Williams to win the vacant gold, and carrying on the Australian tradition started by White Cloud before him he also referred to the title as the Australasian Championship. Also carrying on a rather different Australian tradition he also retired from DXX soon after winning the belt, making the X-Division Title vacant once more. The X-Division Championship remained vacant until the February 2nd episode of Massacre, where the recently un-retired Bobby Marshall faced his fellow Australian Nick Awesome for the gold in a gruelling ladder match. Marshall ultimately got the win to begin his second reign as 'Australasian Champion.' Shortly after, Abdul Shabazz won the championship, naming it the 'DXX Arabian Championship'. Current champion Shabazz later vacated his title, due to other touring priorities as well as a rumoured attitude backstage. The title then reverted to its official name. It was won on May 4 by Justin Matthews. Championship timeline Category:Championships